Hellblazer Vol 1
Hellblazer was an ungoing series started by Jamie Delano. With the launch of DC's 52 and the cancellation of Uncanny X-Men, Hellblazer was the longest ongoing monthly series without renumbering or cancellations/rebirths from "the Big Two". Hellblazer was known as Vertigo's longest running comic as it actually started five years before Vertigo was a publisher, at DC, and it was the last Vertigo launch title to be cancelled. Plot Hellblazer follows occultist John Constantine through his crazy adventures. Collected Graphic Novels *Original Sins *The Devil You Know *The Fear Machine *The Family Man *Rare Cuts *Dead-Boy's Heart *Dangerous Habits *Bloodlines *Fear and Loathing *Tainted Love *Damnations Flame *Rake at the Gates of Hell *Son of Man *Haunted * Setting Sun *Hard Time *Good Intentions *Freezes Over *Highwater *Red Speluchre *Black Flowers *Staring at the Wall *Stations of the Cross *Reasons to be Cheerful *The Gift *Empathy is the Enemy *The Red Right Hard *Joyride *The Laughing Magician *Roots of Coincidence *Scab *Hooked *India *Bloody Carnations Spin-Offs *Hellblazer Annual: Two hellblazer annuals were published, but the second one was published as number one again, possibly due to the twenty-three year gap since the first issue was published to the second *Hellblazer Special: A one-shot from 1993 called Confessionals *The Horrorist: A two-part miniseries *Heartland: A one-shot about Kit Ryan *The Trenchcoat Brigade: A four-part miniseries *Hellblazer Special: Bad Blood: A four-part miniseries (later reprinted in a single mega-issue) *Vertigo Secret Files: Hellblazer: Part of the Secret Files & Origins series. *Lady Constantine: A four-part miniseries about John's ancestor Lady Johanna Constantine *Papa Midnite: A four-part miniseries about Papa Midnite *All His Engines: A graphic novel printed seperate from the main Hellblazer run *Chas: The Knowledge: A five-part minseries focused on Chas Chandler *Pandemonium: A graphic novel printed in honor of John Constantine's 25th anniversary (since his first appearance in Swamp Thing) *Dark Entries: A graphic novel *City of Demons: A five-part miniseries Characters *John Constantine Family and Friends *Abby Holland *Angie Spatchcock *Benjamin Cox *Brendan Finn *Chas Chandler *Cheryl Masters *Epiphany Greaves *Faeces McCartney *Frank North *Gary Lester *Gemma Masters *The Golden Boy *Inspector Drummond *Jerry Dez *Joe *Kit Ryan *Malcolm Campbell *Mercury *Mucous Membrane *Ray Monde *Renee Chandler *Rick the Vic *Ritchie Simpson *Shade *Sister Anne-Marie *Swamp Thing *Terry Greaves *Thomas Constantine *Tony Masters *Una *Zed Other Occultists/Magicians *Papa Midnite *Mad Hettie *Tamsin Demons, Angels, Gods and Other Entities *Adam Constantine *Bella Donna *Blathoxi *Demon John *First of the Fallen *Gabriel *Gloria *Jallakuntilliokan *Julian *Lady Lazarus *Maria Constantine *Mnemoth *Nergal *Rodney Bubos-Ganglia *Rosacarnis *Saul Constantine *Second of the Fallen *Terror-Thing *Third of the Fallen Other Villains *Elder Martin *Frank Ross *The Family Man *Marcus Molloy *Professor Horrobin *Resurrection Crusade Minor Characters *Beano *Bob Cherry *Brenda Greaves *Ceangli *Cedella *Darren *Doctor Fulton *Dr. Huntoon *Doctor Poole *Doctor Proctor *Eddy *Emma *Errol *Geoff Talbot *Georgie *Helen Cherry *Henry Wambach *Jehosephat P. O'Flynn *Jerzhy *Kathy George *Karen Berger *Leo *Mercury *Pat Greaves *Peter Lucas *Roger Randall *Simon Hughes *Toni Gisulfo *Webster Notes and References Category:Comics Category:Hellblazer Vol 1